historia de tigresa y zan
by david chacon
Summary: zan vuelve al palacio solo que el ve a tigresa como su madre y ella lo ve como su... leean y sabran lo que pasa al final
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermoso día en el de la valle de la paz los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón despertaron para saludar a su maestro

-buenos días maestro dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-buenos días alumnos veo q po se despertó temprano hoy dijo el maestro shifu

-si maestro de hoy en adelante me levantare más temprano dijo po seriamente

-alumnos hoy vendrá el príncipe zan al palacio dijo el panda rojo

-enserio maestro dijo tigresa muy feliz

-si tigresa ahora vallan a desayunar dijo shifu saliendo de las habitaciones

Después de desayunar y entrenar fueron a la entrada del palacio

-veo q estas feliz de ver a zan otra vez dijo víbora sonriéndole a su mejor amiga

-víbora no sabes lo feliz q estoy x ver a zan otra vez dijo tigresa

Fue cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y el príncipe zan entro solo q ya tenía 6 años de edad

-tigresa dijo zan corriendo a los brazos de la felina

-zan cuanto me alegra q estés aquí dijo tigresa abrazándolo con cariño y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero supo que algo no estaba bien

-zan q te ocurre Pregunto shifu

-maestro shifu mi madre murió hace 2 semanas y no tengo a nadie que me cuide dijo zan muy triste

-lo lamento mucho le respondió tigresa abrazándolo para q no llorara

-sabes zan podrías quedarte aquí dijo shifu

-maestro habla enserio dijo zan feliz

-claro pequeño dijo shifu con una sonrisa

Después de eso la noche había caído

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones menos 3 personas

-muy bien pequeño listo para dormir dijo shifu

-si maestro solo q quisiera dormir con tigresa dijo zan nerviosamente

-claro si es q tigresa acepta dijo shifu mirando a tigresa

-claro zan ven a mi habitación para q puedas dormir dijo tigresa feliz

-zan puedes adelantarte necesito hablar con tigresa dijo shifu mirando al pequeño

Zan se había adelantado para que shifu hablara con su hija

-tigresa antes de q te vayas dormir solo quiero decirte q zan te quiere como su madre

-maestro como sabe q zan me dijo madre la primera vez q estuvo aquí dijo tigresa sorprendida

-lo único q te diré es q empieces a actuar como tal para q el pequeño no se sienta solo de acuerdo

-como ordene maestro dijo tigresa con una reverencia se fue a su habitación

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con zan esperándola

-hola mama dijo zan sonriéndole a tigresa

-lamento haberte dicho así dijo zan nerviosa mente

-zan te puedo preguntar una cosa dijo tigresa sentada al lado de zan

-qué cosa dijo zan

-me quieres como amiga o como madre preg tigresa

-como madre y por favor no te enojes dijo zan asustado y cubriéndose los ojos para que no le pegara

Cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una enorme sorpresa tigresa lo tenía acurrucado en sus brazos

-zan no sabes lo feliz estoy porque estés aquí y como no tienes a nadie que te cuide de hoy en adelante puedes llamarme madre de acuerdo dijo tigresa abrazando al pequeño

-está bien mami pero si no es mucha molestia podrías cantarme una cancion para poder dormir mejor

-claro mi pequeño dijo tigresa con una voz suave pero a la vez muy maternal

_Con tu pequeña luz…_

_Que de tus ojos escapan…_

_Que alumbra mi vida…_

_Y mis pesares atrapan…_

_Mírame… que aquí estoy…_

_Que de tu lado... no me voy…_

_No llores más… no tienes porque…_

_Que a tu lado... me quedare…_

_Serás fuerte lo se…_

_Pero todavía eres frágil como todo bebe…_

_Mírame… que aquí estoy…_

_Que de tu lado no me voy…_

_Me quedare… pero solo duerme…_

_Que siempre volverás a verme…_

Con zan dormido junto a tigresa le dijo unas palabras que cualquier madre le diría a su bebe

-buenas noches mi pequeño dijo dulcemente antes de que se quedara dormida

Al día siguiente

Todos despertaron para saludar a su maestro

-buenos días maestro dijeron el panda y los 4 furiosos

-esperen donde están tigresa y zan pregunto el maestro shifu

-tigresa despierta dijo shifu calmado

Al entrar a la habitación de la felina vio a tigresa bien dormida sonriendo y con zan en sus brazos

-vallan a desayunar y después que alguien los despierte dijo el maestro shifu cerrando la puerta suavemente

Cuando llegaron a la cocina po empezó a servirles el desayuno

-quien quiere sopa de fideos pregunto el panda

-yo dijeron los 4 furiosos

-aquí tienen chicos dijo po sirviendo

Después del desayuno iba camino a la sala de entrenamiento cuando se llevaron una gran sorpresa

En ese momento apareció tigresa jugando con zan

-nunca podrás atraparme dijo zan corriendo de tigresa

- nunca digas nunca dijo la felina persiguiendo al pequeño ganso

-se ven tan lindos dijo víbora observando a tigresa y zan jugando

-zan donde estas no te escondas pregunto tigresa buscando a su "hijo"

Pero ella escucho un llanto que al parecer provenía de la parte trasera de un arbusto

Cuando reviso el arbusto encontró a zan llorando

- zan que ocurre pregunto preocupada tigresa

-me…gol...pie mi…ala dijo zan sollozando

Oh mi pequeño tranquilo mami ya está aquí dijo tigresa cargando a zan en sus brazos

Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los demás estaban detrás de ellos

-creo que tigresa ya es madre dijo mono

-si tienes toda la razón dijo grulla

-chicos hay que llevar a mi pequeño a la enfermería para que revisen su ala dijo tigresa observando a los demás.

Al llegar a la enfermería del palacio la doctora le dijo a tigresa lo que paso con zan

-que ocurrió está bien? Pregunto preocupada tigresa

-tranquila maestra tigresa el pequeño está bien solo que tendrá q estar en cama unas 2 semanas dijo la doctora

-entonces estaré a su lado esas 2 semanas pregunto tigresa

-es correcto dijo la doctora

En ese momento salió zan en una camilla y tigresa camino hasta el


	2. Chapter 2

QUE GENTE DE FANFIC AQUÍ ESTA DAVID CHACON HERNANDEZ COMO LES PROMETI LA CONTINUACION DE TIGRESA Y ZAN

Cuando tigresa se acerco a zan vio q el estaba vendado casi toda el ala

-doctor cree q se mejore preg tigresa preocupada

-no lo sé tal vez si pero corre el riesgo de que si se cae aunque sea de una altura pequeña se parta el ala y no haya forma de q se cure dijo el doctor

-está bien pero puedo estar con él dijo tigresa

-claro no hay problema alguno dijo el doctor

Cuando el doctor se fue tigresa se sentó al lado de la camilla de zan

-mi pequeño espero q te recuperes dijo tigresa acariciando la cabeza de zan

-ma…mi…ta tartamudeó zan

-mi pequeño cómo te sientes preg tigresa preocupada

-un poco mejor dijo zan

-qué bueno q te sientas bien dijo tigresa

-Mami es cierto q tendré q quedarme aquí mucho tiempo preg zan

-no mi pequeño estarás aquí solo 3 semanas pero yo le prometí al doctor q no me separaría de ti ni x un segundo, pero ahora tienes q descansar pero yo estaré a tu lado todas las noches ok dijo tigresa para después darle un beso a zan en su cabeza

-gracias mami dijo zan viendo a su madre después de quedarse profundamente dormido

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Tigresa se despertó y vio q el doctor estaba ahí

-que sucede dijo tigresa

-necesito aplicarle una inyección a tu hijo dijo el doctor

-zan despierta dijo tigresa despertando a su hijo

-mami q pasa preg zan

-el doctor necesita aplicarte una inyección dijo el doctor

-tranquilo zan mira a mami para q no sientas nada dijo tigresa

Pasaron 3 segundos y el doctor había aplicado la inyección a zan

-listo dijo el doctor

-vez zan q no dolió dijo tigresa

-bueno los dejare a solas dijo el doctor saliendo de la sala

-vez q no te dolió dijo tigresa

-Si gracias a ti dijo zan abrazando a tigresa

-tu sabes q siempre contaras conmigo dijo tigresa

-bueno tengo q ir a traer el desayuno ya vuelvo dijo tigresa saliendo de la enfermería

Después de unos minutos

-ya volví dijo tigresa

-gracias dijo zan

Después de q desayunar tigresa estaba sentada a la par de zan

-tigresa, zan tengo buenas noticias dijo la enfermera

-si doctor preg tigresa

-los estudios dicen q tu ala ya está mejor dijo el doctor

-entonces se puede ir preg tigresa

-si x supuesto no veo ningún problema dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo entonces vamos al cuarto dijo tigresa cargando a zan en sus brazos

- gracias mami dijo zan acurrucándose en el pecho de la felina

En el habitación de Tigresa

Tigresa había llegado a su habitación con su hijo en brazos

-mami dijo zan despertando

Zan tienes q dormir dijo tigresa acurrucándolo a su pecho

**Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia,  
tiempo fue viendo al interior,  
tiempo que no me imaginaba  
lo que me perdí. **

**Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas,  
y hoy aquí todo es claridad.  
Desde aquí ya puedo ver  
que es donde debo estar**

**.  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
se aclaró aquella niebla.  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,**

**ahora el cielo es azul.  
Es real brillando así,  
ya cambió la vida entera. **

**Esta vez todo es diferente,  
veo en ti la luz.**

Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
tiempo fue en la oscuridad,  
tiempo que no había visto como  
es la realidad.

Ella aquí, luce como estrella,  
ella aquí, todo es claridad.  
Si aquí está es fácil ver  
que aquí hoy quiero estar.

Y la luz encuentro al fin.

Chayanne:  
Se aclaró aquella niebla.

Y la luz encuentro al fin.

Ahora el cielo es azul.

Es real brillando así,  
ya cambió la vida entera.  
Esta vez todo es diferente,  
veo en ti la luz.

Buenas noches zan dijo tigresa dándole un beso en la cabeza y después en su frente y quedarse profundamente dormida junto a su pequeño

Continuara

Chicos espero q les juste la part 2 de tigresa y zan espero sus reviews se despide David chacon Hernández


End file.
